


First Time for Everything by Epiphanyx7 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of First Time for Everything by Epiphanyx7





	First Time for Everything by Epiphanyx7 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393617) by Epiphanyx7. 



> Originally posted on LJ of 2011

**Title** : First Time for Everything  
 **Author** : Epiphanyx7  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Little Mermaid  
 **Character** : Ariel  
 **Rating** : all ages  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Summary** : Drabble  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://epiphanyx7.dreamwidth.org/21591.html?#cutid1)  
**Length** 0:00:48  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/First%20Time%20for%20Everything%20by%20Epiphanyx7.mp3)


End file.
